Comfort
by Sugarplum Fairy86
Summary: Ginny wants to tell Neville something, but it´s not so easy to do that if you have six brothers around you all the time.


**Comfort.**

" If you lay one hand on my sister you are gonna be...

" Ron! Don´t listen to him, Nev. He is so immature. "

" Gin.. Maybe I should go and come back later? "

" What? No. You promised me, that we would eat together. "

" I know, but.. "

" Oh, come on. Just ignore him. Ron, if you don´t go now, I´m gonna tell mum about this. "

" I´m going. I´m going. But remember what I said Neville! "

" RON! "

" Bye. "

The door slammed behind Ron when he left the Burrow. It was Christmas holiday, and they had all gone home this year, to celebrate with the whole family. Now, the last day before Christmas, her parents were out, buying the last presents. Ginny had, after many questions and troublemaking brothers, gotten the house for herself all the evening.

She needed that, because there was something that she had to tell Neville. Something that couldn´t wait any longer. And they needed to be alone too. This was the perfect opportunity.

Neville Longbottom had been her boyfriend now for a whole year. He was in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts and Ginny in her sixth. All her brothers were finally accepting their relationship, apart from Ron. He was should a git sometimes. So very overprotecting. But finally he had left the house too.

" You know he will come over it soon. I´m sure he´ll accept you after we tell him.. "

" Tell him what? "

" Oh, nothing. Sit down, the dinner will be ready soon. "

She waved her wand and three onions came flying through the air and instantly the knife began to chop them. Neville sat down at the table and watch her with his green eyes, there was love in them. He was so proud of her, she had stand up for him against her brothers and she had helped him with his potion homework, even though she was a year under him.

Snape was still his less favourite teacher at Hogwarts.

Ginny had a kitchen apron with big flowers on it around her waist. He smiled big when he saw that. It was probably her mother´s, he thought.

Suddenly he saw a tear running down her cheek, then another one and then a third. He raised from the chair he was sitting on and back up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

" Love. Whats the matter? Why are you crying? "

She shake her head and paced a hand on his, trying to smile up to him.

" It´s..it´s the onion. "

" Are you sure, Gin? "

" Of course. But I don´t mind you holding me like this. "

Neville grinned and laid his chin on top of her head. He smelled her hair and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Like strawberry and vanilla. He truly loved how she smelled. Never had he told her, that when they shared the bed, he used to wake up and stare at her a long time, taking in her beauty.

He thought it was like staring into a dream, it was just that this was a dream that had come true.

When he had stopped to stare at her, he tucked himself close to her and held her body tight against his. Finally he buried his face in her neck and let himself fall back to sleep, with the smells of her filling his lungs.

" Have I told you how beautiful you look today? "

" No, you havn´t. "

Ginny began to giggle as she felt his lips on her neck. His hands had left her waist and one was now resting on top of her left breast. He caressed it gently and his fingers began to make soft circles around her nipples. They immediately started to get hard.

After they had been going out a half year or so, they had both decided that they were ready to start having sex with each other. At the beginning it had been very awkward and they had both been very nervous. But as they said, practice makes perfect.

But of course they were not exactly perfect. But it did work out well, and as all other 17 years old boys, he was very fond of sex. Neville Longbottom, was no exception, even though he had clumsy big hands, that almost every time squeezed too hard or hold on too tightly. But that was no problem for Ginny. She loved them.

She was patient and kind, that was why they made such a great couple. They match each other so perfectly.

" Mmm.. Neville. Not now. The dinner. "

" It can wait. I´m more hungry on other things.. "

Ginny gasped when she heard him. It was not very often she heard her boyfriend talk like that. But she liked it, like all other things with him.

A hand went down to her belly, and two fingers gently started to stroke her between her legs through her trousers. She moaned and tried to get his hand away. This evening was not made for this, she thought, she had to tell him something important. She loved sex, but it was not a good time for it now.

" Honey. We can´t do this now.. "

" Oh yes, we can. "

The next minute she felt his mouth on her collar bone, sucking slowly and gently. Oh, god, thought Ginny while she pulled her head back, he was such a teaser when he wanted to be one. He knew exactly where she wanted it the most.

Bloody hell, fuck the dinner, she thought and let him do what ever he wanted.

Just as the couple had gotten half the way through their love making, a rattle noise came from the hall, but they didin´t seem the hear it. Ginny was on top of the sink with her legs wide apart, so Neville could stand between them. Her pants was gone, thrown over a chair, she was just in her underpants and bra.

Neville had no shirt on and his trousers had the fly open.

His hands were every where and his face was buried in the cleft between her breast, kissing his way down.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and two very shocked twin brothers came in.

" Oh my god! I didin´t have to see that. "

" Definitely not! Bloody hell. I just saw my sister half naked with a bloke between her breast. "

" I´m going to have nightmares. "

" Oh, stop it you two! "

Ginny was trying to get of the sink, while Neville, all red in the face, tried to get his fly up. Both of them were very embarrassed, but Ginny looked also very angry. This was so typical them, coming in without knocking and then make a big mess of it.

She took her sweater and pulled it over her head, while reach Neville his too, he got dressed very fast and tried to look everywhere except at the twins.

Fred and George had their eyes on Neville, and Ginny could see that it was not good thought they were thinking. When she was pulling her trousers on they turned around and watched her, like they were disappointed at her.

" What do you want? "

" We thought we should check how or little sister where doing. We were not excepting this! "

" Fucking hell Ginny. I hope that was the first time? "

" And if not? "

" What..! "

" I think you two should go now

Neville had suddenly said something, it made both Ginny and the twins to jump. Fred burst out angrily, as he pointed a finger at him.

" You. Shut up! "

" Fred! He´s right, you should go now. "

" We live here. He doesn´t ! "

Both Fred and George walked to Neville, standing right in front of him. They just stood there, looking down at him, like they wanted to show who the strongest one was. To Ginny´s surprise Neville looked back at them, with the same look in his face and eyes.

But she had seen enough. She walked towards them and took the twins by their arms and pulled them back with all her strength and pushed them to the door.

" Fred! George! Out! Just go! "

" We will be back. "

" Yeah, so don´t go wonder around here no more. Nevie boy. "

" OUT! "

Ginny slammed the door shut behind them and turned around immediately to face her boyfriend. To his surprise she had tears in her eyes. Neville walked to her and opened his arms to her, she buried her face against his shoulder, crying out.

" Gin. I´m sorry about that. "

" You don´t..need to be sorry. They are my brothers. It´s my fault. "

" It´s not you fault. Baby, don´t cry. "

" And the dinner is eatable now. I wanted it to be perfect. "

" I don´t want dinner, Ginny. Come one, lets go upstairs. We can take a long warm bath, if you want to? "

" Yes, thanks love. That would be great. But..but I need to tell you something first. "

" What is it? "

" Sit down.. "

He sat down on a chair and looked at her with a wondering look on his face. He was worried, you could see that. Ginny sat down on a chair opposite him and took his hand. She tried to smile, but it just looked weird, with the tears still coming from her eyes.

" Nev I´m.. I´m.. "

" You´re what, Gin? "

Suddenly a greyish tone came over her face and she looked very sick, Neville raised from the chair, looking in to her eyes, trying desperatly to do something that seemed right.

" What is it? Are you sick! "

But Ginny had no time to answer, she had raised from the chair suddenly and with a run she was out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Neville heard her vomit, over and over again.

When she had finished, he stood behind her in the door, staring down at her with shock. His forehead looked sweaty and the rest of his face very pale.

" What are you trying to say? "

" I´m having your baby. "

" Oh my god. Your brothers are gonna kill me. "

" Is that all you can think of? "

" No. But..but..bloody hell. I´m too young Gin "

" What about me then? "

She began to cry again, with her hand to her face. He suddenly realized that this was not a joke, and she really needed him now. He sat down beside her and held her tightly, stroking her hair, while he whispered softly.

" Everything is gonna be alright. I´m here for you. I´ll always be here for you. "

" I love you, Neville. "

" I love you too, Ginny. "

" God! My mum is gonna kill me when she hears about this. "

" I´m not as scared for her, as I am for your brothers. They are gonna kill me.

Ginny began to laugh a little, pushing him in the side.

" Not if I kill them first. "

They began to laugh together, as the tears kept on running. They could work this out, all three of them.

**Author note: **I wrote this story to be just one chapter. But now I´m starting to think and wonder, maybe I should write more? More chapter in this story. What do you guys think? Please leave a Review.

And I want to thank my beta reader so much for beta this story for me. Thanks!


End file.
